frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170725012436/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170727001747
"Well,...you did it. I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it, but you guys did it. Returning all of Princess Anna's true, real, old missing memories of the brat, Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident right straight back to her wherever they rightfully belong? Nicely done, guys. I'm proud of what you did for Anna. Unlike that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie and her own no good for nothing family, her parents and especially her brat of a sister, Elsa, you know, the same ones who should've done it themselves back then before even without any hesitations at all which's something none of them ever did at all." "I know, right?" "So...does this mean Anna gets what she wants?" "Will you be patient?" "Fine!" "Apparently, not only just that. We're also going to do whatever it takes to teach that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie and the rest of that no good for nothing royal family of Arendelle too, mostly those parents of hers, the royal couple of Arendelle and especially that brat of a sister of hers, Elsa of Arendelle too. Starting now. We're especially going to give that good for nothing brat, Queen Elsa of Arendelle alongside her parents, and that stupid old rock troll whatever they'll deserve equally only just in order to show her own no good for nothing family that who was willing to do anything better than they should've done or could've done back then before like raising Anna much better than her own parents could've back then before ever since her own parents were too busy focusing on and taking care of her brat of a sister, Elsa, their most all time favorite daughter, the same ice queen of Arendelle because of her stupid ice magic powers so far while Anna's free to do and get whatever she wanted no matter what. After all, I can't stand the fact that Anna lived in the same isolation in Arendelle together with likes of her brat of a sister, Elsa at all so the reason we take her in ever since we have all the truthful, honest answers for Anna to know because neither of her parents nor her brat of a sister, Elsa did anything to solve any of Anna's personal problems at all like they should've done it themselves back then before. Apparently not only that brat, Elsa shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago but Anna's own good for nothing parents also already neglected Anna because of that brat, Elsa. Worse, neither of their parents did anything to give that brat, Elsa any permission to find the right time and moment to be straight with Anna at all like they should've done back then before. Worst of all, that brat, Elsa never ever even did nor said anything to talk nor knock some sense into their parents about properly raising Anna much better than ever at all like she should've done it herself back then before. That's the reason why Anna deserves to be much better off without her own protective but no good for nothing, dishonest family even though the old Anna never gave up on the likes of her brat of a sister, Elsa at all no matter what but it still didn't change the fact that her own brat of a sister, Elsa, her parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie deserve to be taught a lesson they'll never forget at all so I'm afraid that brat, Elsa, their parents and that old rock troll will do whatever it takes to easily earn any forgiveness from Anna herself. After all, it would've been far much better if that brat, Elsa had no true, real, old memories of Anna at all ever since right after the accident happened back when Elsa herself was eight and Anna was only five back then because she was nothing more of a stranger to Anna anyway."